


The tales of going off script

by Wayward_JasonLee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is So Done, Dean is upset, Everyone Is Gay, Feels, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, On Set, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, cas is upset, jesen can't handle feels, misha can't either, richard is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_JasonLee/pseuds/Wayward_JasonLee
Summary: New Episode- Cas and Dean are figting, once again, about Cas just running off, once again, and everything goes fine on set until Misha and Jensen go slightly off script which kinda changes everythingSorry I am bad at descriptions





	The tales of going off script

**Author's Note:**

> heya People, it is I, Jason.  
> I hope you had a nice easter or have a nice easter or had a nice day if you don't celebrate ^^  
> New fanfic, just a onceshot I wrote and I really hope you like it  
> Just dunno fyi I suppose I am like the biggest SPN fanboy ever and I love it and I am still dying over scoobynatural  
> also this ff Plays sometime after Season 13 I suppose I don't even know :) 
> 
> Love,  
> Jason xx

"NO What is wrong with you, ARE YOU CRAZY?" I did not know what to reply without explosing out of anger and frustration, but maybe that was the key, just telling him the truth, after all I was a warrior, once led armies in the war. stopped the apocalypse so this coudln't be all that bad "Because I HAD TO" I yelled back with a burning anger in my low voice "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT GOD DAMMIT; YOU LEAVE- NEARLY GET YOURSELF KILLED; COME BACK, APOLOGIESE AS IF NOTHING HAD HAPPENED, STICK AROUND FOR A WEEK MAYBE TWO AND THEN YOU DO THE EXACT SAME FUCKING THINGS FOR FUCK SAKE CAS" Dean was fuming in anger, hate, sadness, disappointment, his voice was drenched in emotion and it hurt me. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS DEAN. SINCE WE FRIST MET, YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD ANYTHING" tears started to roll down his cheek and it left my heart aching in pain

"AND WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN NOW"

his voice that usually was so controlled and low and calm, just showing emotion never sounding emotional, was shaking, in fear, sadness and anger "SINCE I FIRST LAYED EYES ON YOU I WAS DOOMED; I FELL FOR YOU; BECAME HUMAN AND REGAINED MY GRACE, BUT YOU MADE ME MORE HUMAN THAN ANGEL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO SUDDENLY BE HIT BY HUMAN EMOTION IT IS TERREFYING, AND PAINFUL, AND NOW THERE IS NO WAR SO I CAN'T JUST PRETEND NOTHING IS THERE"

he looked at me, puzzled, confused, broken, sad. The anger in his eyes slowly started to fade away, only to be replaced by sorrow and pain.

My eyes hurt, a soft burn, an entirely new sensation for me until I relaised that I must be crying as a liquid started to fall down my cheeks, got caught up in my lashes and clouded my view "what is this supposed to mean castiel" his voice was shaking, quiet, silent, nothing more than a whisper but other than I expected filled with anger "I don't know dean don't you get it?" "CAS IF YOU ARE SO FUCKING HUMAN THAN WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT I DON'T WANT YOU RUNNING AROUND, IF YOU ARE HUMAN THAN YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT WORRY FEELS LIKE"

I couldn't take it anymore, his hate towards me truly pained me. he wasn't standing a meter away. From an inrrational intuition that just overwhelmed me I grabbed the collar of his red flannel shirt, pulled him over to me in a quick motion and kissed him, or rather smashed my lips on his as it was by all means NO tender nice first kiss that they often showed in these rather odd and predictable soap operas.

A wave of emotion overcame me, so many things I had never felt before, and there was this weird tingely feeling in my stomach, that was confusing me but still- I did not want it to go away. Deans lips were softer than I had expected and he tasted a bit like beer and pizza. caught up in the moment I hardly noticed how he shyly started to tangle his fingers in my hair-

when we were interrupted by a bottle shamshing on the ground

"CUT" yelled richard. I jumped back and emediatly covered my mouth with my hands

"I am- jensen, I, I- I am SO sorry,I didn't mean to, I mean uhm I- I mean I- I was just so caught up in the roll and uhm- please don't hate me"

I couldn't look at jensen, I was too emberassed, I let my gaze scan the sourounding, Jared was till standing where he was supposed to stand, ready ti interrupt deans and cas's fight, holding a bottle of beer, well he was supposed to hold a bottle of beer, it now layed on the ground, shattered in a milion pieces, liquid all over the floor and on Jared's- Sam shoes

Then my gaze got stuck on jensen again who looked puzzled, confused, a bit freaked out. "Jensen, please forgive me I am really sorry" it was the first time since the kiss that he rose his gaze and looked me straigth in the eyes. Blue met green. "No uhm it's ok- you were just- just stuck in character, sometimes it is hard to snap out of character, specially in an intese scene, and you just were cas, I uhm know- it is, ok uhm. please excuse me" he ran off

-and tears started to run down my face again I sigh in frustration and slid down the grey wall, not even trying to stop my tears and not even noticing the ton of people on set, all staring either at me or to the spot jensen had just left "Mish" I didn't bother looking up, I knew it was jared "Yeah?" I mumble in the cream beige coloured arms of my trenchcoat "You ok?" I sobbed silently "No, I potentially just lost my best friend" "And did it mean anything to you?" I looked up to see jared sitting next to me "YOu know me Jar, Do you really believe that the answer to your question could be no" he shook his head

 

I hadn't spoken to jensen since the incident so when we were back on set to shoot the same scene the next day, I well- was not in my best form to say the least

"NO What is wrong with you, ARE YOU CRAZY?" I waited, not moving not speaking, Deans words and anger had left Cas speechless so I just stared at him, waiting, trying to look hesitant, as if I was thinking about what to say wihout exploding in anger "Because I HAD TO" I yelled at jensen, and I meant it, Cas, did obviously because the script said so, but I also meant it "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT GOD DAMMIT- WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THINGS AND NEVER TELL ME WHY, JUST DO THEM AND NOT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT IT, ABOUT WHY YOU DID IT, NEVER SPEAK TO ME ABIUT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN YOUR MIND" and i was angry, I knew what he was implying "MAYBE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT IT BECAUSE I AM SCARED THAT I WOULD LOSE YOU" he stared at me, in disbelief

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT"

then he grabbed my collar, not soft, not tender, in a rough movement and just kissed me everything around us disappeared, because I knew he meant it, because I knew that I was standng in front of jensen, -kissing- jensen, not dean not just a character.

 

we were interrupted by richard, yelling "CUT- FOR FUCK SAKE, SERIOUSLY GUYS"

but we couldn't be bothered     And we didn't notice how rich yelled rather frustrated "IF YOU KEEP MAKING OUT DURING THE SCENE THEN WE SHOULD JUST PUT IT IN THE FUCKING EPISODE AND LET ALL OF OUR FANS DIE"

and we only noticed that rich was silenced by rob who just decided to kiss him- while my Hands were still on jensen's waist, his Hands still around my neck,

because jared dropped his fucking bottle- again...


End file.
